The Secret Couple
by wildcats2016
Summary: Gabriella saves Troy and they end up getting together. Troy and Gabriella decided to keep their relationship a secret for now. Will Chad and Taylor find out about Troy and Gabriella being together as a couple? (On Hitatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella was on her way home from her karate class, when she saw Troy being attacked by two muggers. She parked her car and got out of it. Gabriella went after the two guys that were attacking Troy. She kicked the two guys butts and knocked them out. Gabriella went over to Troy and picked him off the ground. She grabbed his wallet off the ground too. She took Troy to her car and put him in the passenger side. She shut the door and went to the driver side. Gabriella got back into her car and headed for home.

A few minutes later she arrived at her house and parked her car in the drive way. She turn her car off and got out of it. She then went to the passenger side and took a knocked out Troy out of the car. She shut the passenger door and locked the car up. Gabriella took Troy up to the house. She unlocked the door and took Troy inside. Gabriella put the knocked out Troy in the guest room close to her bedroom. She laid Troy on the bed and then took his shoes off of him. She covered Troy with a blanket and left the guest room.

Gabriella went in her bedroom and pulled a t-shirt and shorts out. She went to take a quick shower before getting dressed in comfortable clothes. After she got done with her shower, she got dressed in the t-shirt and shorts to relax in. She went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. Gabriella decided to go check on her guest and see if he had come to yet. Gabriella saw that Troy was still knocked out. She went to her living room, turned the TV on and sat down on the couch to watch the basketball game that was on.

Meanwhile, Chad and Taylor were at his house making out on his bed. They pulled away a few minutes later to get their breaths back. Taylor asked Chad why he left his best friend at the bar instead of taking him home. Chad told his girlfriend that he thought Troy would call one of their other friends to get a ride home. Taylor said to her boyfriend, "What if he did not call one of your other friends to take him home?" Taylor also told her boyfriend that his best friend Troy might try to walk home by himself. Chad then told Taylor that Troy would be fine walking home by himself.

Gabriella had a feeling that Troy's friend had left him and that was why he was walking home. She hoped that Troy would come to soon. An hour later, Troy came to and noticed that he was in a bedroom. Troy knew it was not his bedroom and wondered where he was. He got up from the bed and left the room. He first went to find the bathroom. After he went to the bathroom, he went to the living room and saw a beautiful girl sitting on the couch knowing SHE must have been the one to bring him to her home for safety.

Gabriella could feel eyes on her and looked away from the TV seeing Troy look at her. She asked Troy how he was feeling. Troy told Gabriella that he was doing fine. Troy then asked Gabriella what had happen and how he got here. Gabriella told Troy that he had got attacked by two guys who tried to take his wallet. She told him that she had knocked the two guys out. Gabriella also told him that he was knocked out. She told Troy that she decided to bring him home since she didn't know where he lived.

Troy asked Gabriella what her name was. Gabriella told Troy her name. Troy said thank you to Gabriella for saving him. Gabriella told Troy she was happy to help him. So Troy sat down next to Gabriella on the couch and asked her what she was watching. Gabriella told Troy she was watching a basketball game on the TV. Troy asked Gabriella if she likes basketball. Gabriella told Troy that she likes basketball. Troy told Gabriella that he likes basketball too. Troy told Gabriella that he use to play basketball, but that he's does not play it anymore.

Gabriella asked Troy who his favorite basketball team was. Troy told Gabriella that his favorite basketball team was the Los Angeles Lakers. Gabriella told Troy that they were her favorite basketball team too. So they continue asking each other questions for a while. They were now getting to know each other too.

Chad said to Taylor that he will call Troy in the morning to see if he got home. Taylor said to Chad that he should call Troy before we go to bed for the night. Chad told his girlfriend that he needs to charge his cell phone and he will just call Troy in the morning. Taylor told her boyfriend that he better call Troy in the morning. So Chad and Taylor went back to making out on his bed. They ended up making love twice before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Troy and Gabriella had finished asking each other questions for now. Troy and Gabriella looked in each others eyes and then leaned in to kiss each other on the lips. A few minutes later, they pulled away from the kiss and were catching their breaths. Gabriella realized that she liked kissing Troy. So after they got their breaths back, they went back to kissing each other on the lips.

Troy and Gabriella decided to continue with their making out in her bedroom. So Gabriella turned the TV off and they went to her bedroom. Once they were in her bedroom, they continued their making out and went over to the bed not breaking their session. Before long, they were taking each others clothes off. They were now in the bed and making love.

An hour later, they had finished making love and were now laying in each others arms. A few minutes after that, they caught their breaths and were making love for the second time. After they got done making love, they laid back down. Troy told Gabriella that he was happy that he lost his virginity to her and she told him she felt the same way. So they went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A / N This story is only going to have 10 to 12 chapters. I would also like to thank TemperanceBooth1 for proofing reading this chapter for me.


	2. Author's Note

**Author Note**

Sorry this is not a new chapter.

This story is going to stay on hitatus.

I am having major writer's block for this story.

I am still trying to figure the next chapter out and get over the writer's block.

Please be patient.


End file.
